The purpose of the Biologics Production Shared Resource is four-fold: (1) to develop and optimize production of biologic agents in the most cost- effective manner possible; (2) to optimize methods of purification of biologic agents at high yield; (3) to develop, evaluate and maintain quality control standards for biologic agents intended for intravenous administration in humans and (4) to provide investigators with monoclonal antibodies in large quantities in a form suitable for intravenous administration in humans when necessary. The resource was established in 1992 and fulfills an essential role for peer-reviewed research at the FHCRC. Research activities focus on two areas: (a) production of purified antibodies in amounts ranging from milligrams to grams; and (b) hybridoma development including initial screen of post immunization serum, fusion, post fusion screens, positive well expansion and subcloning of hybridomas. The latter service was established in late 1995 with service support initiated in 1996, to more fully address the needs of FHCRC investigators and to facilitate the development of highly productive cell lines for future production activities.